


Art for A Roll of the Dice by auroradream

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball Player Derek, Digital Art, Fanart, Lacrosse Player Stiles, M/M, SRB Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Sterek Reversebang 2018 Art forauroradream's A Roll of the Dice





	1. Photoset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Roll of the Dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358305) by [auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream). 



> Sterek Reversebang 2018 Art for [auroradream's A Roll of the Dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358305)

 


	2. Gifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifs created for [A Roll of the Dice by auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358305)
> 
> This is a scene near the end, so it definitely helps to read it first. Go on, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, I use the site [ezgif.com](https://ezgif.com/maker) because 1. free (for now), 2. no water marks, 3. doesn't upload my .gifs as part of their agreement to use, 4. has lots of different options and features available, and 5. is so easy to use (hence the name).


End file.
